


Las rosas aún no marchitan.

by SoBeWithMeSoHappily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Secuela, en resumen es todo muy fluffy, flores, harry estudiante, louis ciego, niall como el mejor amigo de harry al cual le gustan las guitarras, secuela del One shot "11 & 6"
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoBeWithMeSoHappily/pseuds/SoBeWithMeSoHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secuela del OS: 11 & 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las rosas aún no marchitan.

-Ya le pedí las hojas a Zayn, supuestamente me las traerá a mi casa mañana, así que habrá que esperar.- El chico rubio hablaba para luego darle un largo trago a su café caliente.

-¿Y las hojas de biología? Niall, tú eras el encargado de hacer ese trabajo, espero que esté listo también.- Harry espetó mientras ojeaba las hojas de su ocupada agenda de deberes. Debían entregar un trabajo de Matemática, otro de biología y uno de idiomas, todos para la siguiente semana y aún no habían hecho nada. Su rubio amigo rodó los ojos y bebió otro poco de su café.

-No te preocupes por eso ricitos, tendré todo listo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.-

Harry le regaló una apresurada y desconfiada mirada para luego volver a llevar su atención a la pequeña agenda.

Era un sábado por la mañana, un día de mediados de primavera. El tibio sol de las nueve de la mañana pegaba en los vidrios de la cafetería, tiñendo su interior con tonos sepia. La cafetería estaba casi vacía. Y así había sido desde hace más o menos siete años; Harry aún recordaba cuando de pequeño la frecuentaba recurrentemente junto a su madre. Cuando la urbanización comenzó a agrandarse, nuevas y lujosas cafeterías comenzaron a aparecer para hacerle competencia y sacarle clientela; y por supuesto que lo habían logrado. Pero Harry aún seguía yendo a la vieja cafetería, le traía buenos recuerdos de su niñez.

Niall dio un último trago a su café para luego soltar un enorme suspiro de satisfacción.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos yendo? Ya he terminado unos cuantos ejercicios de geografía, los demás puedo terminarlos en casa.- El rubio comentó mientras juntaba las hojas y carpetas de la pequeña mesa. Harry asintió y también comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias. Guardó todo apresuradamente dentro de su morral y se lo colgó al hombro para luego tomar su pequeña agenda de la mesa. El rubio se levantó del asiento estirando ambos brazos y acto seguido se colocó su mochila gris.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la salida de la cafetería, dispuestos a marcharse cuando una voz femenina habló, haciendo que detuvieran su paso.

-¡Hey, se te cayó algo!-

Tanto Harry como Niall se giraron para observar a la muchacha en la caja registradora quién señalaba al piso, y ambos llevaron sus miradas hacía allí con rapidez. Una vieja y seca rosa roja yacía tirada en las baldosas del piso. Harry se abalanzó rápidamente hacia ésta, tomándola con cuidado y guardándola nuevamente dentro de las páginas de su pequeña agenda.

Cuando finalmente salieron del local, Niall se animó a preguntar por qué tanta importancia a esa vieja flor. Siempre observaba cómo su amigo la cuidaba minuciosamente, algunas veces la llevaba entre las hojas de su carpeta de la escuela, otras dentro de los libros que leía. La curiosidad estaba matando a Niall.

-¿Por qué tanta importancia a esa rosa? ¿Quién te la obsequió?.- El rubio finalmente cuestionó mientras ambos caminaban a la par por una de las transitadas veredas de la ciudad. Harry lo observó extrañado y luego llevó su mirada a la pequeña agenda marrón entre sus manos. Meneó su cabeza en negación.

-No es nada, sólo una rosa que me pareció bonita.-

Niall asintió aunque no se tragó en absoluto la ridícula mentira de su amigo, no cuando después de haberle dicho eso, una sonrisa boba y un leve rubor aparecieron en su rostro.

Por supuesto que Harry no le diría el significado de esa rosa. Jamás le contaría a nadie la pequeña aventura que había tenido a sus cortos seis años ni como ese pequeño niño de ojos azules le había puesto esa rosa roja entre sus rizos luego de haberlo ayudado. Era su pequeño gran secreto. Sólo de él y del niño de ojos azules.

-Quiero que me acompañes a la Avenida Sunrise, he oído que hace poco abrieron una gran tienda de instrumentos musicales por allí, necesito saber el precio de las guitarras.-

-¿Piensas comprarte una?.- Inquirió el rizado.

-No lo sé, si están baratas puede ser. Cuando las tiendas recién abren siempre tienen sus productos baratos, para que la gente comente y tengan más clientela ¿Entiendes? De seguro habrá unas cuantas ofertas.-

-De acuerdo, vayamos a ver.- Harry le sonrió a su amigo y éste le devolvió el gesto. Los ojos azules del rubio comenzaron a brillar en éxtasis. La música era la vida del rubio y Harry lo sabía más que nada.

La avenida Sunrise era la avenida más transitada y caótica de toda la ciudad. Debido a sus incontables tiendas de todo tipo siempre había un gran cúmulo de gente ocupando sus veredas, por lo que Niall y Harry tuvieron que batallar un poco para hacerse lugar entre las personas para llegar finalmente a la dichosa tienda de instrumentos musicales.

-¡Diablos, mira esto Harry! ¡Puedo apostarte que dios era fanático del rock y por eso creo estas cosas! ¡Esto es la vida amigo!-

Niall sonreía anchamente con la felicidad y emoción desbordando de cada uno de sus poros. Observó a Harry quién se había mantenido quieto en la entrada del local y éste le sonrió. Al rizado no le atraían demasiado esa clase de cosas, así que sólo sonrió por cortesía a su rubio amigo, sólo para que no se sintiera mal por la incomodidad que Harry estaba pasando allí.

-Niall, te esperaré afuera ¿De acuerdo?.-

-¡Sí ve, yo estaré aquí apreciando estas bellezas!- Niall se adentró más en la tienda mirando hacia todos los instrumentos con admiración, casi como una chica coqueta dentro de su local favorito de ropa y Harry se limitó a sonreír mientras salía de la tienda.

El sol iba subiendo de a poco a medida que se acercaba el mediodía. Ya no había tanta cantidad de personas en la calle y Harry agradeció eso. Podía quedarse con tranquilidad esperando en la vereda sin que las avalanchas de personas lo arrastrasen lejos de allí.

Iba a tener una espera para rato, por lo que se sentó en la vereda; desganado y aburrido. Sacó su agenda y la ojeó. Un trabajo de biología, un trabajo de matemática, una serie de preguntas de geografía, soltó un pesado bufido al darse cuenta de todo lo que debía hacer. Abrió la página en dónde reposaba su rosa roja seca y la observó detenidamente para luego sonreír dulcemente. Los recuerdos aún estaban frescos en su mente. Ese era quizás el primer recuerdo que había guardado su mente, a sus cortos seis años su cabeza aún no retenía muchas cosas, y ni hablar de los cinco.

Una severa brisa hizo que la flor saliera volando de su agenda para aterrizar unos cuantos metros más allá. Harry observó aterrado al ver como la rosa era pisada por unas cuantas personas y se dirigió corriendo con velocidad hacía el lugar en dónde ésta estaba.

Comenzó a juntar los secos pétalos desprendidos con cuidado, pero fue en vano, pues al tomarlos éstos se deshacían cada vez más en sus palmas. La rosa había quedado hecha trizas. Luego de quedar observando con lástima a la deshecha flor finalmente se resignó, ya no había nada que él pudiese hacer.

El ruido de una angelical campanilla lo hizo girarse. Una joven pareja se retiraba de una tienda y la chica llevaba un gran ramo de margaritas en sus manos. Harry los observó alejarse para luego posar su vista a la gran tienda a su lado.

"Florería: Las rosas aún no marchitan". Leyó en el cartel. Arqueó ambas cejas ante el peculiar nombre.

-...¿Las rosas aún no marchitan?.- Murmuró para sí mismo mientras se debatía en sí debería o no ingresar a la florería.

Finalmente entró y la campanilla angelical sonó nuevamente. Un aroma a rosas llenó sus fosas nasales de inmediato. Paseó su vista por cada una de las bellas y cuidadas flores. Había de todas clases y tamaños, exóticas y hermosas; pero las rosas rojas eran las que más abundaban en toda la tienda. Había rosas rojas por doquier, colgadas de pequeñas masetas, en los estantes, en masetas gigantes en el piso y por donde quiera que Harry posara su vista había bellas rosas rojas.

-Buenos días, ¿Buscas algo en el especial?- Una vos masculina tomó por desprevenido a Harry haciéndolo sobresaltar más de lo debido. El rizado se giró para observar a un joven de tez caramelo, cabello castaño y brillantes ojos azules. El rizado quedó pasmado ante lo que sus orbes verdes observaban, sus labios intentaban formular algo coherente pero su voz no dejaba salir nada. Tenía enfrente los mismos ojos azules, solo que ahora éstos estaban algo perdidos y tristes. No podía equivocarse, el muchacho que lo atendía era el mismo niño de hace unos años.

-T-tú...- Tartamudeó. - ...¿L-louis?- Inquirió titubeante y el muchacho enfrente suyo frunció el ceño no comprendiendo nada de lo que sucedía.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

Harry no pudo formular más nada. Simplemente salió corriendo de la tienda a toda velocidad. Pasó de largo de la tienda de música en dónde Niall se encontraba, sólo quería llegar a su casa. No sabía él porque había tenido esa reacción pero fue lo que su cuerpo le obligó a hacer.

Al siguiente día al salir de la escuela desvió su camino habitual para dirigirse a la Avenida Sunrise. Dio varias vueltas a la manzana sólo para pasar por la vereda de la florería y ojear un poco su interior, con la esperanza de ver a Louis. Era algo ridículo y Harry lo sabía, pero no se animaba a entrar. Así que así pasaron los días y el rizado sólo se limitaba a pasar por la vereda pero nunca ingresar dentro. Hasta que un día finalmente tomó valentía e ingresó al local. El mismo sonido angelical de la campanilla y el mismo abundante aroma a rosas lo recibieron.

Se dirigió a la caja en dónde se encontraba el ojiazul y apretó fuertemente sus labios dudando en sí hablar o no. Louis estaba distraído con algo que él no supo ver que era pues el mostrador le impedía observar. El castaño llevaba una playera blanca liviana, unos beanies grises y anteojos de sol oscuros.

-Hola...- Habló con tímidez Harry y Louis finalmente levantó su rostro.

-Ho lo siento, estaba distraído. Bienvenido a mi florería ¿Desea alguna flor en especial?- El castaño pregunto con amabilidad y Harry apretó con más fuerza su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Estaba seguro de que pronto éstos comenzarían a sangrar.

-Rosas...- Contestó en un murmuro pero Louis pudo oírlo.

-¡Ho rosas! Son mis favoritas de todas las especies de flores, supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta. Las tengo esparcidas por todo el lugar.- El castaño rió ligeramente. -Tienes muy buenos gustos muchachito. -Comentó divertido y Harry sonrió de lado.

-Puedes tomar las que te parezcan más bonitas.-

Harry asintió titubeante y se dirigió hacia una de las repisas tomando un par de rosas rojas con cuidado de no pincharse con sus espinas y Louis finalmente se las cobró en la caja.

Salió decepcionado de la tienda. No había logrado su cometido y era más que obvio que Louis no lo recordaba. Así que de esa manera continuaron pasando los días y Harry siempre iba a comprar las mismas rosas rojas sólo con la excusa de tener una pequeña charla con el ojiazul y con la esperanza de que Louis recordase que él era el mismo niñito que lo había ayudado años atrás. Su mamá ya no sabía en qué florero colocar las incontables rosas rojas que siempre le llevaba, estaban invadiendo la casa por completo.

Era un día de lluvia en la ciudad. Muchos alumnos habían faltado a la escuela ese día, pero no Harry. Él casi nunca faltaba puesto que después de clases siempre hacía eso por lo que él esperaba todo el día; ir a la florería Las rosas aún no marchitan. Así que camino con su paraguas por toda la ciudad rumbo a la tienda. Iba pisando cada charco de agua que veía a propósito, mientras por su cabeza pensaba y pensaba. Pensaba en sí debería o no decirle a Louis, estaba seguro de que el muchacho de ojos azules aún recordaba aquella historia, sólo que no sabía que Harry era el mismo niñito. Pensó que no perdería nada intentándolo así finalmente se decidió.

Cerró su paraguas, puesto que ya había llegado a la dichosa florería y entró haciendo sonar la campanilla y obteniendo la atención de Louis por unos instantes, ya que luego volvió a bajar su vista. El ojiazul llevaba un fino sweater rojo, unos beanies negros y como siempre, gafas para sol oscuras.

-Bienvenido a Las rosas aún no marchitan ¿Desea buscar algo especial?- Inquirió como siempre lo hacía y Harry se acercó a él.

-Hola.- Saludó.

-Ho, eres tú, ¿Llevarás las rosas de todos los días?-

Harry frunció un poco el ceño ante esto, ¿Acaso no lo había reconocido cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta?

-No.- Respondió el rizado. -Vine a hablar contigo.-

Louis rápidamente alzo su rostro y Harry finalmente se dio cuenta de que aquello en lo que siempre estaba entretenido el castaño era un libro, puesto que lo colocó sobre el mostrador con un señalador casi a la mitad.

-¿Conmigo? ¿De qué quieres hablar?.-

-Pues... verás...- Harry comenzó a hablar titubeante y su mirada apenada fue hasta el libro que Louis había dejado recién. Sus ojos se abrieron al instante pasmados ante lo que leyó allí. "Novelas en braille".

Su confusa mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora en ese momento. Ataba y desataba cabos y todo comenzaba a tener perfecto sentido; la campanilla en la entrada, los anteojos oscuros, el por qué Louis había esperado hasta que él hablara para reconocerlo y el por qué tampoco se había dado cuenta de que él era el mismo niñito que lo había ayudado hace unos años atrás.

-¿T-tú tú eres ciego?- Inquirió estupefacto.

Louis rió por la bajo dejando ver su perfecta y blanquecina fila de dientes y Harry solo se mantuvo pasmado.

-¿De eso viniste a hablar?.- Espetó entre risas. Harry meneó ligeramente su cabeza negando pero luego se dio cuenta de que Louis no podía observarlo así que habló.

-No. No era eso...- Murmuró mientras observaba con algo de pena al muchacho frente a él.

-¿Entonces...?- Inquirió Louis arqueando su ceja izquierda.

Harry apretó con fuerza sus labios y agachó su cabeza. Otra vez se había arrepentido, otra vez se iría a casa sin ese propósito que llevaba en mente desde hace bastantes días atrás. Tal parecía que Louis jamás s enteraría de que él era el mismo niñito que lo ayudo a vender rosas.

Louis carraspeó y Harry alzó nuevamente su rostro al darse cuenta de que aún no había respondido.

-Por qué... ¿Por qué tienes tantas rosas en tu tienda?-

Louis arqueó ambas cejas y una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Creo que esa no es la pregunta que tú querías hacer, pero te contestaré de todos modos. -Louis hizo una pausa en la que suspiro pesadamente para luego continuar hablando. -Las rosas fueron mis flores favoritas desde los once años, me gustaba observarlas, apreciarlas; son unas flores tan delicadas. Además de que me recordaban mucho a alguien.-

Harry se encogió de hombros a sabiendas que hablaba de él y un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

-Pero desde que quedé ciego, ya no pude hacerlo más. Así que me dije a mi mismo que cuando creciera abriría mi propia florería y la llenaría de rosas rojas. Ya que no puedo verlas, al menos quiero sentir su aroma invadir mis fosas.- Louis soltó una pequeña y triste risa.

-¿Hace mucho que...estás ciego?- Harry cuestionó algo apenado y temeroso, pero la sonrisa de Louis le hizo saber que no había dicho nada malo.

-Hace unos años. Antes trabajaba en la calle vendiendo rosas para conseguir mi comida, y en uno de esos tantos días no me percaté de que un auto se acercaba a toda velocidad y me llevó por delante. Estuve un par de días inconsciente en el hospital, y cuando finalmente desperté me había dado cuenta de que había perdido la visión. Los doctores del hospital no me permitían salir hasta que un adulto responsable viniera por mí, les expliqué que vivía en la calle pero igual insistieron. Finalmente opté por escaparme.- Louis rió pícaramente contagiando a Harry.

-¿Algo más que quieras saber?- Louis cuestionó volviendo a tomar el libro que reposaba sobre el mostrador.

-Nop.- Harry sonrió.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo es tu nombre? Hace mucho que vienes aquí y aún no sé tu nombre.-

-Harry.- Respondió rápidamente el rizado y Louis quedó pensante. -Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego.-Se despidió el ojiverde saliendo de la tienda, completamente satisfecho con todo lo que había descubierto el día de hoy. Louis simplemente quedó confundido por unos instantes ante la rareza de aquel muchachito, para luego volver a retomar su avanzada lectura tranquilamente.

Se había vuelto una rutina para Louis esperar a las cinco de la tarde por la llegada de Harry y luego pasar horas charlando sobre cosas banales junto a él. A veces preparaba té y algunas galletas y merendaban juntos comentando sobre las cosas que habían hecho en el día. En un día como esos, decidió que quería saber cómo era ese tal Harry, se había cansado de imaginarlo, y ya no le bastaba escuchar su grave voz, quería conocer un poco cómo era ese chico con el que siempre hablaba.

-¿Puedo tocarte?.- Inquirió mientras merendaban y rápidamente se ruborizó al darse cuenta lo mal que eso había sonado. -Es decir..., ¿me dejarías tocar tu rostro? Quisiera saber cómo eres, si me permites...-

-Claro.- Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba ambas manos de Louis guiándolas hasta su rostro. La piel de Louis era suave, casi como la de un bebé, sus manos se paseaban por las mejilas de Harry, luego por su nariz, luego se dirigieron a sus cabellos y los comenzó a acariciar.

-Tienes rizos.- Comentó con una sonrisa.

-Ajam.- Respondió el rizado sonriente, los delicados dedos de Louis le provocaban cosquillas. Los dedos de Louis bajaron hasta sus cachetes y Harry sonrió dejando notar sus hoyuelos. El semblante de Louis cambió al sentirlos ante su tacto.

-Tienes hoyuelos...- Murmuró.

-Así es.- Harry sonrió y sus ojos brillaban con la esperanza de que Louis al fin haya notado que él era el mismo Harry que había conocido de pequeño.

-¡Eso es genial!.- Exclamó con entusiasmo el ojiazul y el semblante de Harry cayó nuevamente, esbozando solo una desganada sonrisa.

Cuando ambos muchachos terminaron con sus respectivas tazas de té, Harry supo que ya era hora de marcharse.

-Nos vemos mañana Louis, ya debo irme.-

-Espera.- Louis espetó haciendo que Harry se detuviera para observarlo extrañado. El castaño tomó una rosa roja y se acercó a Harry.

-Es para ti.-

Harry se ruborizó por completo en ese momento, extrañas sensaciones comenzaron a formare en su estómago. Casi como mariposas en un día a mediados de primavera.

-Gracias...- Murmuró tomando la rosa para luego girarse nuevamente hacia la salida.

-Espera Harry, hu..., estaba pensando si mañana en vez de merendar aquí, podríamos hacerlo en la cafetería de la calle Stree, ¿Qué te parece?-

Los ojos del rizado se iluminaron por completo como dos luceros. Esa era la cafetería que él siempre frecuentaba, su cafetería favorita.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió con una ancha sonrisa.

-¿Dónde te sientas con mayor regularidad? Para encontrarte rápido, ya sabés...-

-Del lado de las ventanas grandes, las que dan a la avenida.-

-Perfecto, ¿Podrías dejarme tu número celular por las dudas?.-

Harry titubeó unos instantes, pero finalmente le entregó su número a Louis.

Durante toda la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, la emoción y la felicidad carcomían cada parte de su cuerpo, y no sabía por qué, después de todo era una simple merienda en su cafetería favorita con Louis, algo de amigos. ¿Verdad?. Por supuesto que no, Harry lo sabía con certeza. Y esa era la razón de su nerviosismo.

Al salir de la escuela se dirigió a paso presuroso hacía la gran y vieja cafetería. Tomó su clásico lugar a un lado de las ventanillas anchas y espero por la llegada de Louis. El florero que adornaba el centro de la mesa nuevamente fue su blanco para matar el aburrimiento. Paseó su vista para percatarse de que nadie lo estaba observando y tomó todas las rosas para armar una pequeña corona de flores; se sonrió a sí mismo. Aún era el mismo crío de hace unos años.

Su celular comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolsillo haciéndolo sobresaltar y sus torpes dedos lo tomaron con rapidez.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Harry, eres tú?-

La peculiar voz de Louis se oyó del otro lado de la línea y Harry sonrió tontamente.

-Así es, ¿qué sucede?-

-Harry, quiero que observes por la ventana.- Espetó el ojiazul y Harry llevó su mirada desconcertada hacia el gran ventanal a su lado observando hacia afuera. Sus ojos se abrieron anchamente al notar como Louis estaba parado en la vereda del frente, con sus clásicos anteojos negros, unos beanies azules, una playera blanca y jeans negros ajustados al cuerpo.

-¿Ya estás observando?- Inquirió el ojiazul.

-Ajá...- Respondió Harry en un murmuro, no comprendiendo que era lo que estaba sucediendo; hasta que observó como Louis guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y el pitido de la llamada cortada comenzó a sonar junto a su oreja. Louis comenzó a mover su mano llamando a Harry y el rizado finalmente comprendió. Sonrió dulcemente y rápidamente salió de la cafetería para encontrarse con Louis en la vereda del frente. Se sentía como un dejavú, eso ya lo había vivido, y él lo recordaba perfectamente.

-Hey, hola.- Harry saludó tímidamente. Sus mejillas aún ardían y por un momento agradeció que Louis no pudiese observarlo, porque estaba seguro de que si así fuera, él echaría a correr completamente apenado.

Louis sacó de detrás de la espalda su mano que había estado escondiendo y en ella sujetaba un pequeño paquetito y una rosa roja.

-¿Me acompañarías a comer este sándwich?- Louis habló con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y acto seguido se sentó en el cordón de la vereda. El ojiazul estaba recreando aquel día y Harry lo sabía; así que sin decir nada se sentó a la par de él con una gigantesca sonrisa. Louis partió el sándwich y le entregó a Harry una mitad. Cuando finalmente terminaron de comer, Harry decidió hablar.

-¿Desde cuándo supiste que yo...?-

Louis rió levemente. Estaba esperando impaciente para que Harry finalmente hiciera esa pregunta.

-Cuando me dijiste tu nombre comencé a sospechar, pero finalmente confirmé mis dudas cuando supe que tenías hoyuelos.-

-Ho...ya veo, ¿No estás enojado por qué no te lo dije, verdad?-

-Por supuesto que no, me gustó descubrirlo por mí mismo Hazz.-

Harry arqueó ambas cejas ante la sorpresa de ese nuevo sobrenombre.. Louis se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que había dicho y se disculpó al instante.

-Lo siento, olvida eso.-

-No, está bien, es un bonito apodo.- Espetó el ojiverde tratando de tranquilizarlo y el castaño le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

-Harry, ¿Recuerdas que aquel día te dije que nunca había tenido amigos? Pues era verdad, nunca nadie se me había acercado debido a mi condición, y si lo hacían, era por lástima. Pero tú fuiste distinto. A medida que fui creciendo logre hacer unos pocos amigos, y gente con quién hablar, pero luego del accidente todo volvió a ser como antes, y nuevamente tú decidiste hablarme sin importarte que era ciego, y por eso te voy a estar agradecido siempre.-

Harry solo se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo como las extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo cobraban vida nuevamente. Eran molestas, incómodas, y nuevas, pero se sentían bien. Ambos chicos continuaron hablando sobre cosas banales, sentados en la vereda, sin importarles las miradas extrañas que muchas personas le regalaban al verlos sentados allí. Simplemente estaban encerrados en su pequeño mundo.

-Debo irme, ya es muy tarde, mi mamá debe estar preocupada.- Harry se levantó del suelo y la mano de Louis lo tomó por la camisa.

-Espera.- El castaño llevó sus manos hasta los cabellos de Harry palpando, para finalmente depositar entre ellos la rosa roja que había traído consigo.

-Gracias Harry.- Murmuró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Harry sentía que las extrañas emociones dentro de su estómago lo matarían si seguían incrementándose. Louis se acercó a Harry para depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla, tal y cómo lo había hecho años atrás, pero ésta vez, Harry corrió su rostro a propósito, haciendo que sus labios chocaran. Louis quedó estático por unos instantes antes de comenzar a corresponder el beso.

Se separaron unos instantes después debido a la falta de aire, ambos con sus mejillas sonrosadas, y algo confusos ante la situación. Louis solo sonrió buscando la mejilla de Harry para acariciarla con cariño y dulzura.

\- Lou, tengo que irme...- El rizado comentó luego de unos segundos, pero Louis lo detuvo nuevamente.

-Espera, ¿Mañana vendrás a la florería?-

Harry esbozó una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que sí, como siempre Louis.-

El ojiazul le regaló una ancha y brillante sonrisa y Harry se giró para marcharse, impaciente para que el siguiente día llegase y volver a reencontrarse con Louis otra vez y como todos los días en Las rosas aún no marchitan.

**Author's Note:**

> También pueden encontrarlo en mi cuenta de Wattpad (: ; https://www.wattpad.com/story/14570126-las-rosas-a%C3%BAn-no-marchitan-21-16-os-larry  
> espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
